Kowashitekure Break Me
by lunaryu
Summary: Three shoots. Naruto is broken and Sasuke blames himself. Sasuke is breaking and Sakura blames herself. What will Naruto do to save his friends from breaking apart? Can he resist Kyuubi's temptation? Contains Yaoi SasuxNaru and Yuri InoxSaku. COMPLETED!
1. Sasuke

**A/N: **This story is made by Yunyun, my friend. He told me to post it here, so I did. Please be kind enough and leave some reviews.

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not his or mine...**

**Warning: **_Yaoi Sasu/Naru_

* * *

**Kowashitekure ****(Break Me)**

**Chapie****1: _Sasuke_**

_Naruto_…

_Naruto_…

_No matter how desperate I call your name…you'll never answer me…._

Sasuke looked at a blond boy in front of him with sad eyes. Naruto was sitting on a hospital bed, right in front of his eyes. He sat there lifelessly. Even though his eyes were still opened, he didn't see anything. Even if his ears were still on their place, he didn't hear anything. –and even if his skin was still available, he couldn't feel anything.

_Why…, why don't you look at me…?_

Sasuke touched Naruto's face, his cheeks, his lips…, but Naruto didn't give him any reaction, and even if he was staring at Sasuke, he didn't see him, just merely stared at nothing blankly.

"What have you done…to deserve this…?" Sasuke asked no one in particular. He continued touching Naruto's face, but like before, the blonde didn't respond him at all.

Sasuke couldn't stand the sight in front of him anymore. He broke in silent cry. His tears fell down from his beautiful dark onyx eyes, wetting his cheeks slowly.

_Is it my fault…?_

Sasuke was questioning himself while crying.

_Is it my fault that you've become like this…?_

He repeated his question, but no one could answer his silent words.

_Is it because I left you…? Is it because I left you twice…?_

Sasuke asked again inwardly. He remembered their first meeting after two and half years he ran away from Konoha. He remembered the desperate Naruto who came to him after battling with Kabuto and Orochimaru. He remembered the worn out Naruto who still tried his best even if Kyuubi almost took over his body. –and he remembered exactly how cruel of him leaving again after beating the shit out of him.

_Is it my fault…because I can't be honest to my own feeling…?_

Sasuke clutched the white kimono Naruto wore and he put his forehead on Naruto's as if he wanted to transfer his feeling towards the blonde. However, the blonde still sat there on his bed, not even aware of Sasuke's presence in front of him.

"Why won't you look at me…?" Sasuke asked the expressionless boy slowly.

"Why won't you hear me…?" he asked again while looking at Naruto's dark dead blue eyes.

"Why won't you speak to me…?" Sasuke asked the living doll in front of him.

That's right…. That's Naruto now…a living doll.

Sasuke continued to stare at Naruto's broken self. Yes, he was broken. Naruto was broken.

_And it's my fault…._

Sasuke said those painful words to himself while crying in silence.

_Even if I have come home…only for you…Naruto…._

Sasuke reached his other hand to Naruto's cheek and cupped it.

_But I found you breaking and breaking…._

Sasuke drew his face to lean on Naruto's.

_I have been too late…. You've broken…and it's my fault…._

Sasuke closed his eyes and kissed Naruto's cold dry lips. However, Naruto never reacted to his touch anymore.

_Why won't you feel me…?_

Sasuke couldn't bear the pain in his chest anymore.

"Why won't you hear me!?" the raven haired teen screamed desperately while clutching Naruto's kimono so hard.

When that happened, a lot of medic-Nins hurriedly barged in Naruto's room. They desperately parted Sasuke from Naruto and held him tightly.

Sasuke looked at his surrounding and glared at those white-suited Nin. "Move!! Don't get in my way!!" he screamed wildly and desperately trying to release his self from those people.

However, his effort was never granted as he felt the pain when he wanted to release his _chakra_. The people around him held him so tightly and parted him from his Naruto, his blonde, Naruto.

"Let me go!! What are you doing!?" Sasuke screamed again and struggled so hard to free himself when he felt those people began to take him away from his beloved Naruto.

"NO!! Let go of me!! Naruto!! Narutooooooo!!" Sasuke screamed hysterically when he could only saw the door of Naruto's room being closed, leaving him alone in that damp cold room, losing Sasuke's sight of his Naruto.

Sasuke widened his eyes in a shock when he was pulled away from a path which could lead him together with his beloved Naruto. He was pulled, forcefully, even if he was screaming nonstop calling his name, the broken blond boy would never answer him.

_I'm breaking…._

Sasuke was breaking for seeing his blonde broken.

_If you really are broken…, then…please…break me too…_

_Naruto_…_, please…break me…._

_My great Kami…please…break me…_

_Anyone…please…break me…._

_**Please…break me….**_

**End of Sasuke's Chapter**

**Tbc**…

* * *

**A/N: Hi…, Yun-Yun desu…. Ehe-he, I know it's really angst story, but please be kind and leave some reviews. –and it's short too, I know…. But this story consists of three parts. It took place after Sasu/Naru second battle. Well, it's tragic and sad, but I want it that way. I just hate that Sasuke for betraying his friends only for his stupid brother.**

**I got the inspiration to write this story after reading "The Night after Heavy Rain" authorized by Lunaryu. Yo, Lunaryu-chan!! Thank you for updating that story!! It's my favorite, really! Now since I am an author too, let's exchange comments!! Kyaa, I'm excited!! I present this story as a gratitude to your great-deep story, you know!! Please comment me, ne!!**

**Then for minna-san in too, I beg your pardon if there are misspelled words or grammar errors. Well I'm really busy so I can't check them quite right. Well then, _jaa_ _minna, next chapie ni matta ao_!**


	2. Sakura

**A/N: **Same as before. Yun-chan told me to post it here, so I did. Please review?

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not ours...**

**Warning: **_Yuri (Ino/Saku)_

* * *

**Kowashitekure ****(Break Me)**

**Chapie****2: _Sakura_**

_Sasuke_…

_Sasuke_…

_No matter how many times I look at your back…you'll never turn your face to me…._

Sakura Saw Sasuke's hysterical self with glassed eyes. Soon, the tears would fall down from her eyes.

"Get him to his own room!" Tsunade gave order to her subordinates to hold Sasuke and to pull him away from Naruto. Sasuke screamed desperately reaching the living blond doll in front of him and struggled so hard to free himself, but Tsunade had a binding _chakra jutsu_ on Sasuke, so he would never be able to perform any technique to attack again.

When Sakura saw the break-looking Sasuke, her tears fell down to her pale cheeks. She just looked at him, but she felt the pain Sasuke feel.

Tsunade looked at Sakura in sad face. It's really hard for her, not only her, but also for Sasuke and Naruto. Seeing her and his friends breaking…was really painful.

"Why won't you wake up…, Naruto…?" Tsunade looked at Naruto's living dead body, and she cried for the slight pang in her heart.

"Sasuke-kun…," Sakura whispered his name while sniffing, and she looked at her hands.

_Is it my fault…?_

Sakura asked her self.

_Is it my fault that Naruto…and Sasuke-kun... become like this…?_

She closed her eyes, and she covered her face with her hands. She cried in low voice, not wanting everyone to know at her horrible form.

_Is it because I asked Naruto to take Sasuke-kun back…that he desperately chased after him, and I never bothered to care at his own pain…that he was actually breaking…?_

Sakura cried hard now. She asked her self repeatedly, but there's no answer coming to her.

She couldn't bear the painful sight in front of her eyes that Naruto was broken, and Sasuke was breaking.

She couldn't bear the painful thought that she was the one who became the source of the breaking selves of her friends.

Yet…she couldn't break herself.

_I am a sinful girl…._

_I selfishly forced my love to Sasuke…._

_I know Naruto likes me a lot, and I take advantage of him to chase after Sasuke for me…._

_I never thought that Naruto loves Sasuke more than a friend…._

_-and I never thought that Sasuke keeps the same feeling to him…yet he went to kill his brother, throwing away his love and humanity…._

_-and because of that…Naruto has been hurt so much…until it breaks him…._

_Then the broken Naruto…breaks Sasuke…._

_It's my fault that Naruto is broken…and Sasuke is breaking…._

Sakura leaned her back on the wall, and slowly let her body fall down to the floor. She sat there, hugging her knees and crying painfully.

_It's my fault…._

She repeated those painful words in her heart and silently prayed for someone coming and then….

_Break me…._

Someone came to her and touched her shoulder. Sakura lifted her tearful face, and saw a blond girl in front of her.

"Ino…," Sakura whispered her name so lowly.

That blond girl didn't say anything. She just pulled Sakura to stand up, and then she guided her to go home, not in Sakura's house, but to Ino's apartment.

Sakura sat on a sofa in Ino's living room silently, setting that sad solemn look while Ino made her a cup of hot chocolate in her kitchen. Ino walked back to her living room and put the chocolate in front of Sakura. She still didn't say anything.

Ino was waiting. She waited for Sakura to talk, vomiting her stressful thoughts. They were in silence until it seemed 15 minutes passed. Then Ino sighed.

"Will you drink it?" the blonde asked.

Sakura only nodded, taking her cup and drank the chocolate slowly. Then she sighed visibly, the steam of hot chocolate liquid escaped from her mouth between her beautiful soft pink lips, while making round motion to her own cup, she began to speak.

"Why…has it become like this…?" she asked to no one in particular actually, but Ino understood what she meant.

"Why…has it…had to be them…?" Sakura asked again, seeming protesting now, and the pain clearly displayed on her face.

"Why is Naruto broken…? Why is Sasuke breaking…? Why isn't it me…?" she cried again. Her tears fell down again from her eyes, wetting her cheeks and face, and no matter how hard she tried to dry them, the tears just didn't want to stop falling.

_It hurts…it hurts so much…as if my heart were being crushed…._

"Sakura…, it's not your fault," Ino said slowly while looking at her pink haired best friend's now dark green eyes for too much crying in solemn, sympathetic face.

However, Sakura didn't hear her….

_I'm the one who break them…yet only I who am not broken…why…?_

_Why…am I not breaking…?_

_It's so painful, yet…._

_Why…can't I break myself…?_

"Please…," Sakura whimpered slowly between her sad sniff. "Please…."

_Anyone…please…break me…._

_Make me break…like them…._

Suddenly, Sakura felt her body being pushed to lay down on the sofa. When she opened her wet emerald eyes, she caught the image of Ino's eyes staring tensely on hers.

"I'll break you," Ino said slowly in sure gaze, and then she leaned to Sakura's face and kissed her lips softly, in butterfly kiss.

Sakura widened her eyes in a shock as Ino released her kiss and stared deeply at Sakura's eyes again.

"I'll break you…until you can't feel the pain anymore…," she said again and trailed kisses to Sakura's forehead, her eyes, her nose, her cheeks, and her lips again.

"I'll break you…and I'll eat all of your nightmares, so you can rest in peace…," Ino said again and then she kissed Sakura's neck.

_Ino_…

Ino didn't say 'I love you' to Sakura. She said she would break her. At that moment, Sakura became relax in Ino's caresses and kisses.

Sakura closed her eyes, feeling Ino's touches at her body and her heart. She felt those warm soft lips of Ino at hers, and she would break to forget everything.

_Please…break me…._

Between her crying, Sakura thought.

_Please…break me…._

Yet she felt that Ino's holds on her was protecting her from breaking apart.

_Please…break me…._

Until the end…Sakura still cried, vomiting all her pain in Ino's embrace…silently praying again to her Great Kami….

_**Please…break me….**_

**End of Sakura's Chapter**

**Tbc**…

* * *

**A/N: Hello, Yun-yun is back. It's been a long time, I know, but like I said, I'm really-really busy, so I can't spend too much time writing fanfiction. Anyway, I tried to update. –and this is the second chapter of this stories. It's from Sakura's point of view and I try to make Ino/Saku here. Is it good enough? Actually I like Sakura, but somehow, Sasuke doesn't match for her. She matches perfectly with Ino anyway -coughs-. Ok, one more part to go, the net is Naruto part. I hope I can write it soon. Oh yeah, please review this chapter as well, ne? Arigatou for reading and reviewing, next chapie _ni mata ao kana?_  
**


	3. Naruto

**A/N: **The last chapter of Yun-chan's story. He is really happy when he looks at his own project here. Please review!

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not ours... **Oh, Luna-chan's is Lunaryu's character, k?

**Warning: **_Yaoi (Sasu/Naru and Kyuubi/Naru)_

* * *

**Kowashitekure**** (Break Me)**

**Chapie****3: _Naruto_**

_Sasuke..._

_Sakura..._

_No matter how desperate I want to call you...my voice will never reach out..._

Naruto saw his love and his friend with really sad sympathetic eyes from inside a cage. Yes..., the cage. It's the cage of Kyuubi.

_I can see you…._

_I can hear you…._

_I even can feel your skin against mine…._

_But I can't respond to you…._

_My broken body…, my broken mind…doesn't allow me to…._

_This cage…traps me…and I don't have much power to break this prison…._

_To free…and once more…to be with you…._

Naruto clutched the iron jails in regretful face. He cursed himself inwardly for being so weak, so damn useless for God's sake.

"Why are you looking at them?" Someone asked the blond boy from behind with low heavy voice.

Naruto turned his face to look at the man. Yes, that man who had long smooth blood-red flaming hair, and dark blood-crimson eyes, the tails or some things resembling them waved around in burning crimson color. He gazed at Naruto lazily from his sanctuary.

Yes…this man, this really good looking and hot man…was the demon in Naruto's body, The Nine Tails Demon Fox, _Kyuubi_ _no Kitsune._

"Why are you asking? You should have known why I watch over them," Naruto asked back with the same bored tone. Then he looked away again from him, seeing his friends from inside his living doll body.

Naruto felt like he was being crushed when he saw how desperate Sasuke calling his name and how breaking he looked. Then he felt so sad when he saw Sakura crying so hard over blaming herself.

Even if they didn't say out loud their feeling…Naruto could feel how breaking they were for seeing him broken like this.

"Hmm…I know, indeed," Kyuubi woke up from his comfortable zone and stood, walking closer to Naruto. "It's because you're regretting yourself for breaking your friends' hearts into pieces…." Kyuubi laughed slightly at his own words.

Naruto didn't say anything, but he glared daggers at Kyuubi for making that statement. Even if he had to admit that indeed, he was the one who made Sasuke and Sakura break like that, he didn't like anyone, especially that demon, pointed it out that clearly.

_What a shame…I don't want to admit it…._

Naruto thought bitterly.

"Why are you worried about them like that, Naruto…? Don't you remember that they're the ones who broke you?" Kyuubi asked while making his way to cup Naruto's cheeks.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably at the flirty touch of Kyuubi's hard, cold nails on his skin, but his face remained cold, expressionless.

"Trying to act though, aren't we? I know exactly what's going on in your mind…my lovely host…," Kyuubi continued talking even if Naruto officially ignored him.

"Don't touch me," Naruto said, never looking at Kyuubi.

Kyuubi smirked. "That Sasuke brat betrayed you twice," Kyuubi stated.

"So what? He came back eventually," Naruto pointed out.

"He's a teaser. He said he loved you, yet he betrayed you," Kyuubi said again.

"Everyone made mistake," Naruto responded nonchalantly.

"But he's a traitor of the village you love the most. No, even the villagers hate you, right?" Kyuubi tried to convince him.

"Who cares about them? If they can't love me, I'll love them instead," Naruto said again.

"That Sakura-girl took advantage from you. She just used you for her own benefit," Kyuubi said again.

"Friends help each other. She helped me a lot with my own problems before," Naruto said again.

This irritated Kyuubi a LOT.

"You are broken, Naruto…and you break your friends too," Kyuubi said while lifting Naruto's chin, forcing him to look at his bloody crimson eyes.

Naruto went silent again. He smiled bitterly at the fact.

_Yeah, right…it's my fault for falling into his trap…._

Naruto closed his eyes as he felt Kuubi's lips on his. Kyuubi ran his hands on Naruto's hair and then he licked Naruto's eyes passionately.

"No matter what you do…you can't get out from this cage…," Kyuubi purred sexily into Naruto's ear. "You're mine…, Naruto…."

Naruto didn't hear the demon properly again as he felt that he was being touched.

_This sinful desire…wracks me…traps me in the darkness…._

Naruto could feel the demon molest him, but he didn't give any response to the touches. He's just a consciousness without physical body. This image of him doing something with Kyuubi came from Kyuubi's illusion technique.

Naruto didn't feel anything. He didn't want to feel anything.

"Why don't you just surrender and give your heart to me…Naruto…?" Kyuubi asked between his activities.

"Why should I give my heart to you?" Naruto asked back, still expressionless.

"I can ease your pain…I can make you live in heaven…I can give anything you want…," Kyuubi convinced him in his sinful, lustful and breathtaking words.

"I don't need anything, since I have been broken," Naruto said again.

"I can make you in your peaceful world forever…," Kyuubi purred again to Naruto's ear.

Naruto only sighed. "Why don't you just kill me? Everything will be much easier if I am dead," Naruto mumbled in bored tone.

Kyuubi looked hurt with Naruto's cold, loveless words. He stopped his activities and looked straightly at Naruto's nearly dead blue eyes.

"I love you…Naruto…," Kyuubi said suddenly with so much care in his tone. "I'm different from the world outside which always hurts you…and puts you in so much pain…," he purred softly while embracing Naruto's body in his warm arms.

_This man…who traps me here…beside him…in the darkness…has so much passion in his heart…. I wonder…why he loves me so much…. _

Naruto thought silently.

"Why…, why did you break me…?" Naruto asked slowly.

"Because I love you…," he said without any doubt.

"Are you happy seeing me broken?" Naruto asked again, no sarcasm in his tone.

"No…," he answered slowly.

"Then why…?" Naruto didn't understand at all.

"Because…when you're broken…no body can hurt you anymore…," Kyuubi said again in soft tone and kissed Naruto's golden hair.

"But you hurt me…," Naruto said.

Kyuubi widened his eyes in a shock at the statement.

"You hurt me even more…by breaking me like this…," he pointed that clearly.

"I want to protect you…," Kyuubi tightened his embrace on Naruto's.

"From what?" Naruto asked again.

"From the one who wants to hurt you…," he said desperately, persuading him.

"No body wants to hurt me," Naruto made that clear.

"But they did…. The villagers…, your friends…and even your lover…" Kyuubi disagreed. "They hurt you…so much until I can't take it anymore…."

"You selfishly decided that," Naruto pushed him away from him.

"Naruto…can't you see that they break you?" Kyuubi asked in desperate look on his eyes.

"I wouldn't have been broken if you had not broken me from inside," Naruto said in determined gaze.

"You can't do anything right with your broken body," Kyuubi said seriously.

"My body can recover in seconds if you help me," Naruto argued him.

"Your mind has already been useless after it's been broken," Kyuubi made excuse again.

"I can start over everything from zero, as long as I still have my mind, it will work eventually," Naruto declined again calmly.

"Why…why can you just leave yourself to me…? I can take care of you…. Why do you choose the path which makes you suffer…? They can kill you…!" Kyuubi didn't understand Naruto's reasoning at all.

"Dying is better than living hell in this living-doll body," Naruto said surely.

"_Sonani_…_ore-sama no koto ga kirai nanoka_ (do you really hate me that much)?" Kyuubi asked in that depressed look.

Naruto sighed in defeat. "I wonder why you can be this childish," Naruto said while suddenly hugging Kyuubi.

Kyuubi was really surprised at Naruto's motion, but he didn't move from his spot.

"I never hate you, Kyuubi…. I know you love me so much…so much until it breaks me…, and I do too, but…my love is different from yours…because you're my other half…," Naruto closed his eyes and tightened his hug on Kyuubi's body.

"You're me…and I'm you…. No matter what happen, we'll never be apart from each other. We'll be together until our time ends. Knowing that always makes me stronger…." Naruto slowly released his hug and looked at Kyuubi's dark bloody-crimson eyes softly.

"We're…one…?" Kyuubi asked slowly.

"Yes…," Nruto smiled so lovely at him.

Kyuubi closed his eyes and he sighed in defeat. He never could win this boy.

"Your heart is truly strong…, I can't break it, only your heart…," Kyuubi admitted his defeat.

"Of course…no one can break my heart, neither even you…nor me…. My heart will never break even if my body and mind are broken…because there is no word '**_break me'_** in my dictionary…but instead, there are '**_fix me'_**…." Naruto took Kyuubi's hands and squeezed them tightly.

"My heart can't become yours…," Naruto said in sympathetic gaze, "but we can be together…for the rest of our lives…," he continued as if it were a great solution.

"Yeah, right…. Your heart…has become **_his_** anyway…," Kyuubi admitted his defeat again and he smiled rather bitterly.

Naruto smiled back at him. "Yes…he's my one and only…," Naruto admitted that too, "-and now he's calling me so desperately…that's why I have to come back to him…. I can't let him be broken…Kyuubi…please…?" he said again in pleading look.

_Please…let me fix everything…._

_Heh_…_so, not 'please break me?'_

_No…._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& _

Sasuke sat beside Naruto's bed, holding his arms while dozing off. He felt his mind blanking, and he was sure…slowly, he became broken.

"Naruto…," he called his love lowly in a sad gaze, but he knew his Naruto would never answer him.

Sasuke closed his eyes and smiled bitterly. He squeezed Naruto's limp hand tightly, wanting to feel Naruto's warmth, yet he felt more painful as he couldn't feel pressure on Naruto's hand to squeeze his hand back.

"Naruto…," Sasuke whispered his name now. No matter how useless his effort was, he couldn't just give up on him.

"Naruto…."

"Sasuke…."

Sasuke's eyes snapped open when he heard someone calling his name. He looked around and found no one in the room.

_Kinosei__ka (just my imagination)…?_

He thought while sighing slowly, but then, he was about jumping to the other space when he felt his hand was squeezed back. Sasuke looked at the bed and….

"Sasuke…."

Sasuke widened his eyes in an utter shock when he saw, heard his blonde, his lover, the most important person in his life, calling his name.

_Is this a dream?_

Sasuke thought, still not believing his own senses. He was afraid if he believed them, he would feel more painful when he woke up later.

However then, he literally felt the pressure in his hand where Naruto squeezed it. It was the only proof he had for believing that it was not a dream at all.

"Naru…to…?" he called his blonde slowly, not wanting to ruin the moment.

Naruto slowly looked up at Sasuke's eyes, and then he smiled weakly, but he really smiled, straightly, without any doubt in his beautiful now alive azure eyes. "Sasuke…," he called Sasuke slowly…softly…and passionately….

Sasuke didn't know what to do when he faced this moment. He had waited for so long only to see his blond lover came back from his dying state, yet after he indeed came back, Sasuke found nothing to even say to him, even if there were tons of things he wanted to say to the blonde, but at that moment he seemed lost all his senses.

"Na-Naru…."

_Kami_…_I can't say anything except his name…but he…._

"Sasuke…."

_He only calls my name, again and again…with his beautiful soft voice…his voice…calling for me…. His voice…that I long so much…_

Sasuke didn't realize when a single bead of tear suddenly fell to his cheek, followed by the others, slowly, flowing from the pool of tears in his dark onyx eyes, wetting his pale, thin cheeks.

"Sasuke…," Naruto called him again, slowly lifting his hands to reach the boy in front of him, as if he had been asking him to come and hug him.

Sasuke's vision became blurry when his tears didn't want to stop falling down, again and again, and his face began to feel itchy. He slowly bent his body to Naruto, and the blonde wrapped his arms around his shoulders slowly, and softly.

"I'm sorry…for making you wait for so long, Sasuke…," he whispered near Sasuke's ear. "I'm home…," he continued while closing his eyes.

Sasuke slowly wrapped his hands to Naruto's back and he dug his face at the shorter boy's shoulder. "Naruto…, Naruto…, Naruto…," he called Naruto's name many times and hugged him so tightly as if he were afraid of losing him if he loosened his hug even a little.

"Sasuke…, Sasuke…, I really miss you…," Naruto said while crying too. His tears fell down form his closing eyes soundlessly, and he also tightened his hug on Sasuke's warm body.

"_Baka_…_usuratonkachi…_, I thought you'd never respond…me again…," Sasuke choked and sobbed when he was still hugging Naruto.

"I'm sorry…, I'm so sorry…," Naruto said in regretful face. "Many things happened, but I'm fine now…no need to worry again," he said in reassuring tone, making Sasuke feel easy.

Sasuke loosened his hug slowly and released Naruto. He stared deep into Naruto's eyes and then he leaned his face to kiss Naruto's now warm, soft lips.

Naruto closed his eyes and felt Sasuke's lips on his. His warm touch, his tender kiss, everything from Sasuke to him, he could feel them, clearly, definitely, without doubt.

"I love you…," Naruto whispered slowly between Sasuke's kisses.

"I thought I'd break as well soon enough after seeing you broken," Sasuke said in whisper too.

"Don't worry, Sasuke, even if we're really broken, we can do it this way…," Naruto kissed Sasuke's cheek, and then he moved to Sasuke's ear to whisper in soft voice….

_**Onegai...n**__**aoshitekure (please...fix me)….**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Outside Naruto's room, on a branch of a tree, a girl with long smooth wavy black hair watched over the couple in her soft smile.

_Thank God…I've not been too late…._

The girl thought and sighed slowly in a small relief smile. Then he giggled happily.

"I'm really happy that I can make them together again after what happened. It's a right choice of me visiting Sasuke in Sound to scare him off about Naruto's condition, and hell, he gave in so easily…," she giggled again, feeling funny. "Ah, well…it's because they're meant to be together…," she said again slowly and sighed again in relief.

Suddenly, she felt some presences and looked at another way. She found Sakura walked closely beside Ino. They would visit Naruto again. The girl smiled at them.

_I think…this day will be more and more cheerful than I thought before…._

The girl thought again and her smile grew wider.

_I'm really glad, that Naruto…will never say '**break me'** to anyone, but instead, he will say '**fix me'**_ _if he felt breaking. Ah…indeed, love can fix everything…._

The girl spared a glance once more to the now two couples in Naruto's room. They're crying mixed with smiling in happiness.

The girl smiled again in satisfied look. "Luna's mission in this world…has been completed," she said in cheerful tone.

Then…the mysterious girl was gone in a second in the gleam of light.

**End of Naruto's Chapter**

**---Fin---**

* * *

**A/N: Hi, minna-san, at least the last chapter of this three shots is done. Aaah, it took me really long time to finish only three chapter, euh…I'm really sorry of my lack of will power to write story between my busy times…. Aah, I didn't get to sleep last night either…. I try my best to finish the story. Sorry, if it sounds too rush. Oh yeah, of course I need your review here, so please leave me some, k?**

**Anyway…I have so much fun writing these three shoots, and I'm really glad if you like the story, even if it's angst, but I make a happy ending, right? –and…oh yeah, I'll start join project with Lunaryu soon enough after I post this chapter, so please check it if you're interested to read it, k? The title is "Candle of My Life". I hope you like this story too, k?**

**Well then, I think this is a farewell, but we'll meet again soon enough in my, err…Lunaryu and my new project. _Jaa, new project ni mata ao!! Love you all!!  
_**


End file.
